Why Does It Hurt So Much?
by LanieHallows
Summary: "I know...It's just…Then why does it hurt so much?" Ginny asked as she wiped a stray tear away. Luna smiled, "Because what you two have is real..."


Why does it hurt so much?

One-shot

A/N: Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

November of 1997

There she sat, a girl who sat in misery and pain. Not physical pain, but emotional pain. Too much was going on in the world, too much hate, too much chaos. News of multiple deaths everyday, news of them growing everyday. Yet no real news of the person who was causing her pain.

 _She_ felt guilty for only thinking about _him_ right now. Especially since her brother and one of her best friends were with him right now, going through the same horrible things as _him_.

 _She_ didn't know if she was sad just from being away from _him_. It could have been the break up as well. Maybe it was that _he_ was most likely facing hell right now. It could even be the fact that _she_ could possibly never see _him_ again. These were dangerous times after all.

All _she_ knew for sure is that she loves _him_.

Ginny Weasley loves Harry Potter.

So there Ginny sat, looking out the window of the library on that rainy November day. Depressed. Sad. Unhappy. Agonized. Desolate. Distressed. Shattered. Somber.

 _Heartbroken_

Ginny let the tears roll down her face, she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"Ginny, is that you?" said the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood.

Ginny's eyes widened in shock, she didn't expect anyone to find her here. She started to rapidly wipe her tears away. Tears were a sign of weakness in Ginny's eyes, and Ginny Weasley didn't want to be persevered as weak.

Luna started to walk closer up to her when she didn't reserve an answer. Immediately recognizing something was wrong with her friend, "What's wrong, Ginny?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong Luna," Ginny answered quickly, attempted to hide her tear stained face by looking away.

Luna turned Ginny toward her, "You're crying."

Ginny didn't answer, she just looked away, not wanting to admit she was crying, that she was weak.

Luna kept staring at Ginny though, waiting for an answer, eventually Ginny answered, still looking away, "Yeah I'm crying. I'm just a weak-"

"Crying doesn't make you weak, Ginny," Luna interrupted.

Ginny sighed, "But it does, Luna. It's for the weak, and looks like I'm weak now. I'm just a-"

"Stop," Luna said, "Ginny Weasley you're the opposite of weak. You're one of the strongest people I know."

Ginny Weasley turned to look at her friend, and she saw genuine concern in her eyes, "Thanks Luna, but I beg to differ with you right now, I'm a mess. I try to keep it together when I'm with you and the rest of the DA, to act like I'm strong. I really feel like this the whole time, its all an act."

"Wrackspurts got you?" Luna asks as she started to search into her bag.

"Pardon?" Ginny asks in confusion, taken off guard.

Luna pulled out her special Wrackspurt glasses and looked at Ginny, "Oh yes, your head is full them."

Luna then started to wave her hands around Ginny's head, trying to ward them away. Luna smiled, "There you go."

"I don't think that was the problem, Luna," Ginny laughed. Ginny loved how her friend believed in all these creatures, it's what made her unique.

Luna tilted her head in confusion, "No, Wrackspurts can make you confused, and you were very confused. You're very strong Ginny."

Ginny smiled at her friend, Luna then continued, "Now that you can think straight, can you tell me what's bothering you?"

Ginny sighed, "Harry," she answered simply.

Luna nodded, "What about him?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "I really don't know, Luna. It seems to be everything about him. The break up, how I could possibly never see him again…"

Luna wrapped an arm around her friends shoulders, "Harry loves you Ginny, he didn't break up with you because he didn't. You already know that though"

"I know….it's just…then why does it hurt so much?" Ginny said as she wiped a stray tear away.

Luna smiled, "Because what you two have is real. You love him, you miss him, and you fear that you're going to lose that to the war."

Ginny nodded, "I think you're right."

Luna smiled,"I know with the war going on, and all these death reports going on everyday, it doesn't seem like the chances of seeing him again are big. But this is Harry Potter we're talking about, he repeatedly seems to dodge death."

"But what if he doesn't this time?" Ginny said, voicing one of her biggest concerns.

"Hope," Luna answers simply, "without it we have nothing."

Ginny gave her friend a hug, "Thanks Luna."

Luna smiled, "Of Course, and if it makes you feel any better, I bet Harry misses you just as much."

Ginny nodded, she bet he did. No, she _knew_ he did.

"Now I must be going. I always go sneak to feed the Thestrals around this time of day," Luna said as she got up.

"Be careful Luna, don't get caught," Ginny told her friend.

Luna smiled, "Don't worry, I won't."

Ginny smiled as Luna started to skip away. Luna could always make her feel better. Even in these dark times.

Ginny turned her attention back to looking out the window, this time not sad. She looked out wondering if Harry was also thinking of her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this short story of mind. Thanks for reading!

~~~Lanie~~~


End file.
